Dawn of the Jedi: Force War
by storylover17
Summary: Sequel to Force Storm and Bogan. It has been a year since the Rakata have invaded the Tython system. The Je'daii are fighting back, but many of the settled worlds have been captured. It is up to Xesh, Shae, Sek'nos and Tasha to save Tython and stop Predor Skal'nas from finding the Infinity Gate. Will they succeed or is it already too late for the Je'daii Order?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

It has been a year since the Rakata Infinite Empire first set its sights on Tython. They scavenged the outpost at Furies Gate, then took the giants—Obri and Mawr and their moons—before the attack on Tython was blunted itself. They fell back to Ska Gora, making their base there. On every world this enemy has attacked they enslaved the population and left ruin in their wake.

With the Rakata growing ever closer and closer to Tython, the Je'daii were forced to use the forcesabers, the weapon of the Rakata Force Hound. Xesh, a former Force Hound and slave of the Rakata, taught the Je'daii how to wield the energy blades channeled by the Dark Side of the Force.

Daegen Lok was brought back from Bogan, the Je'daii finally accepting his vision as the truth. Master Rajivari headed the combined forces of the settled worlds and the Je'daii, but Lok led the Je'daii. Then there were the seers—Je'daii who perceived the Force in dreams and visions sharing their images and impressions for the Je'daii to interpret, in order to divine where the enemy will strike next.

XXX

On Shikaakwa, the Je'daii lied in waiting. Movement came from the swamp. On Xesh's signal, the Je'daii attacked. Xesh led the attack, cutting down three Flesh Raiders with one sweep of his saber. Xesh had forgotten most of his life as a Force Hound of the Rakata. But he had never forgotten the Flesh Raiders—mutated lower caste Rakata. Bred in the thousands as soldiers, as weapons, hungering to kill, hungering to eat.

Xesh knew the Flesh Raiders well. As a Force Hound, he had once led them. He knows what they can do—and that is why they had to die. Living among the Je'daii, Xesh has begun to see there is more to the Force than just darkness. There is a balance and in the balance, a Light Side. But here the light will not serve him. The dark is what he knows. It is what he was bred for.

Concentrating on the Dark Side of the Force, Xesh pushed back the Flesh Raiders. The other Je'daii followed suit, attacking the Flesh Raiders without mercy.

High above the swamp, riding on the back of a winged Rancor, Shae Koda, a female Je'daii warrior, charged an aerial mounted Force Hound. Clad in black armour, red hair blowing wildly in the wind, green eyes ignited with rage, forcesaber at the ready, Shae was a force to be reckoned with. The seventeen-year-old raised her saber, activating it with a scream as she called on the power of the Dark Side.

Shae Koda felt a connection with Xesh before his Master's ship crash landed on Tython. Even now, in the smoke and carnage of battle, she can feel Xesh bellow—a dark brilliance in the Force.

The mounted Force Hound charged her. She felt its challenge through the Force. Shae will not yield. She urges her Rancor, Butch, onward. Butch dived bellow the Force Hound's mount, her actions guided by her rider. Shae sliced the underside of Force Hound's mount, blood and guts oozing out of the beast as it spiraled towards the ground.

Xesh felt Shae in the Force. For a moment, she is a bright beacon that draws him towards the Light…a dangerous moment in the midst of battle.

The Force Hound had survived the death of its mount. The armour clad Force Hound spotted Xesh. The enemy warrior charged the former Force Hound, forcesaber drawn.

"Traitor!" shouted the Force Hound.

Xesh impaled the Force Hound. The body fell into the murky water, blood pooling from the wound in its chest.

Daegen Lok came running towards Xesh, a fleet of Rakata annihilators on the Je'daii's tail. The Je'daii's dark hair and goatee were sweat soaked, his armour damaged, cape burned, and blood trailed down his face, over his already existing eye scar. The Rakata annihilators began shooting lasers at the Je'daii.

"Xesh! Run!" shouted Lok.

"Rakata annihilators. Lok, you've found the main Rakata position. You need to call down an airstrike." told Xesh.

"But _their_ position is now _our_ position! Too much fog—too much smoke! Our fighters will never be able to tell friend from foe!" exclaimed Lok.

"No. They won't. But without it we stand no chance. Do you know what the Rakata do to enemy captives?" asked Xesh.

"Enslave." assumed Lok.

"Wrong. They eat you. Oh, they will cook you first. Alive." stated Xesh.

Lok reluctantly called in the air force, sending them the coordinates of the Rakata annihilators.

XXX

The Twi'lek Je'daii Ranger Hawk Ryo was commanding the Je'daii air strike. The blue skinned Twi'lek's dark brows knit together when he heard the command come in from Lok over the comm.

"… _strafe_ your position, Daegen? You're ordering us to shoot you?" disbelieved Hawk.

" _Our position is being overrun! That happens, the battle's over anyway. Execute my order_ now, _Ryo."_ commanded Lok.

Hawk sighed, quickly relaying the order.

"Red Squadron, fix on General Lok's signal and prepare strafing run. On my lead. Blue Squadron, keep these Rakata fighters off our tails!" relayed Hawk.

The Je'daii send down a rain of laser fire on the Rakata annihilators. Row upon row of the enemy's vehicles was destroyed. Flesh Raiders were shot down by aerial attackers. Sadly, the Je'daii on the ground were shot down alongside the enemy forces. Many Je'daii tried to avoid the cannon fire, but not all were lucky.

XXX

A young Sith Je'daii named Sek'nos Rath dodged an incoming cannon blast. The Sith's armour was dented, drying blood blended against his red skin, the tips of his long dark hair was singed from the heat of the cannon fire, and his yellow eyes were blood shot. The seventeen-year-old Sith swung his forcesaber, cutting down a Flesh Raider. Another Flesh Raider snuck up behind Sek'nos. The Flesh Raider was struck down by a blaster shot to the head, saving the young Je'daii's life.

Sek'nos looked at the one who had saved him. It was Trill, the former thief and Sek'nos' current girlfriend. Trill was just in as bad a shape as Sek'nos, if not worse. Her ghostly white skin and hair were covered in mud, blank white eyes bloodshot, red and black armour scratched, and red cape singed from the blasts of laser cannon fire.

"Sek'nos! Run!" called out Trill.

Explosions shook the battlefield to its core. Flames from the explosion set the swamp ablaze. Rocks ricocheted through the air as the ground began to quake.

"Got you, Trill." said Sek'nos.

Sek'nos picked up Trill bridal style. The battlefield had become too dangerous even for a Je'daii. It was time for a hasty retreat. The Flesh Raiders and those few Je'daii who did not get away in time were vaporized by the cannon fire.

XXX

At Ryo Fortress, Je'daii Master Rajivari was in conference with his old student Temple Master Ketu, leader of the Je'daii Council. The ancient Je'daii Master shook his bald head, dark eyes teeming with worry. The holographic image of Ketu looked at his old master. The leader of the Je'daii Council ran a hand through his long dark hair, unsure of what to say next. After a while, Ketu decided to ask on the progress of the battle. Master Rajivari's answer was not as he had hoped.

"No, Master Ketu. The battle is _far_ from certain! Although the seers predicted the direction of the attack, they couldn't predict the numbers. Win or lose, we will have a high number of casualties." gravely reported Rajivari.

" _Keep me apprised of the situation there, Master Rajivari. Tython is massing forces for defense should Shikaakwa be captured. Ketu out."_ responded Ketu.

The holographic image of Ketu disappeared. As the holo-projector was turning off, a massive blue skinned Twi'lek walked into the room. The Twi'lek was clad in dark robes and had one lekku draped over his shoulder. It only took master Rajivari a moment to identify the Twi'lek as Volnos Ryo, the baron of Ryo Fortress. One did not have to be Force-sensitive to sense the anger rolling off the baron in waves. Without even using the Force, Rajivari had to only look at leader of Ryo Fortress' face to tell the baron not in a pleasurable mood.

"My generals report that the battle is not going well. Know _this,_ Rajivari—if Ryo Fortress falls, so will Shikaakwa!" angrily exclaimed Volnos.

"Lord Ryo, we repelled the Rakatan attack on Tython—and we will prevail here." insisted Rajivari.

"You Je'daii couldn't prevent the fall of Ska Gora!" reminisced Volnos.

"No—and many Je'daii fell in that battle. But that was before the settled worlds took the Rakatan threat seriously. Now, all the settled worlds have united with the Je'daii. Force willing, we will defeat the enemy _here._ " confidently stated Rajivari.

A distress call came in over the comm. system. Rajivari turned on the comm. system to let the message play for him and the baron.

" _Zzzkkkktt! Rajivari! This is general Lok! Zzzkkkktt! ...Repeat! Encountered main Rakatan army Zzzkkkktt! ...Blunted their attack! Zzzkkkktt! All units converge on me! Now! Acknowledged! Zzzkkkktt!"_ commed Lok.

"Acknowledged. Masters Thok, Quan-Jang, Madog—bring your units to Master Lok's position! We will determine the battle's outcome there!" sent out Rajivari.

XXX

The Cathar Temple Master, Tem Madog, responded immediately to Master Rajivari's orders.

"Acknowledged! Master Quan-Jang, summon your beasts! All units— _attack!_ " yelled Madog.

Madog charged the Flesh Raiders, at the lead of his unit. The Cathar Je'daii let out a bellowing roar, shaking back his mane like an enraged animal as he struck down all those who got in his way. The Je'daii followed suit, cutting down any Flesh Raider that dared to cross their path.

XXX

Aboard the Rakata flagship of sub-Predor General Ceh'let, things were not going any better than they were on the ground. The female blue skinned Rakata shouted orders to her troops while conversing with her superior, Predor Skal'nas. Ceh'let turned to face the viewing screen, facing the scarred red face that was Predor Skal'nas.

"Our attack was _broken_ before it began, Predor Skal'nas! Our supposed _'victims'_ knew about it before we arrived—and penned us in the accursed camp!" exclaimed Ceh'let.

" _The Infinite Empire knows only victory, sub-Predor Ceh'let."_ snarled Skal'nas.

"Half our troops are dead, and the attack is stalled! I defy you to get a _victory_ with that!" responded Ceh'let.

" _You defy me, little sub? Do you indeed? There are all kind of victories, Ceh'let. In a war of attrition, we will ultimately win. Pull our troops back to our main base on Ska Gora. Let the Flesh Raiders cover the withdrawal. You and I, we will talk more on your return."_ ordered Skal'nas.

XXX

The Je'daii did not notice the withdrawal of the main Rakata fleet. They were being overwhelmed by Flesh Raiders. All the Je'daii units had merged, killing off the Flesh Raiders one by one. At the front of the charge was Madog, Sek'nos and Xesh, to name only a few.

"Chasm take them! These creatures won't surrender." growled Madog.

"Flesh Raiders are bred for the kill, master Madog—they don't surrender. Kill them all. No mercy. No exceptions." exclaimed Xesh.

With opponents on all sides, the Je'daii fought on. With riders exhausted, their beasts recoiling from the heat and smoke of the swamps burning bellow, they fought on. The swamp was filled with the sickly, bitter stench of Flesh Raider blood and flesh. The forcesabers burned the air around them. The darkness it took to power such a weapon overwhelmed the Je'daii's senses. The balance was gone.

Daegen Lok knows he was born for this battle. This war is his destiny. He shall command the Je'daii to victory, or die trying. Whatever the sacrifice.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

After a long and tiring battle, the Je'daii marched back to camp. The severely wounded and dead were brought aboard ships and taken off world. Those that remained strong enough to fight had their wounds treated and armour and weapons repaired. Once they finally reached the camp, Daegen Lok commanded everyone's attention.

"There are some who will ask if our sacrifice her today was in vain…they will ask if Shikaakwa was worth dying for. But if we have kept the stranglehold of the Infinite Empire at bay for a while longer, our sacrifice of lives for the greater cause was justified. _We_ are the victors! The Force is with _us_ and _not_ our enemies! Rest. Recuperate. _Celebrate!_ We have done great things. We have won a mighty victory. May the Force be with us!" announced Lok.

Some Je'daii cheered, rejoicing about the day's victory. Others remained silent, quietly observing Lok as he stepped away into the privacy of his tent. Hawk Ryo and Rori Fenn were two such Je'daii. Hawk just stared at his old brother-in-arms, Rori running a hand through her golden tresses as she thought. The former Twi'lek and human lovers looked at each other, knowing they were thinking the same thing about Daegen Lok.

"He's magnificent. He's terrifying. Lok's always loved glory and now he bathes in it." observed Hawk.

"He loves war. That's why he's good at it. More so than any Je'daii should be." sighed Rori.

Things were no easier for the younger Je'daii. Sek'nos Rath stormed passed Shae, nearly knocking the girl to the ground. The red haired human glared at the Sith, the green triangular tattoo on her forehead distorting as her brows knit together.

"What gives, Sek'nos? Not enough _glory_ in this war for you?" sarcastically asked Shae.

Sek'nos turned on his heels, facing Shae head on.

"This war is _nothing_ like the wars our ancestors fought! I'm tired. I stink of Flesh Raider guts. Using the forcesaber makes it impossible to stay in _balance_ This war is darkness….I hate it." shouted Sek'nos.

"You _wanted_ this…!" screamed back Shae.

The two were just about ready to kill each other. Just then, Trill walked up to Sek'nos, a slasher smile stretching out the tattooed lines on either side on her face and bridging her nose. She put an arm around Sek'nos. The action seemed to calm the Sith, and he forgot all about Shae and turned all of his attention to the woman he had been with for almost the past year.

"You don't have to love it, big guy—just _survive_ it. C'mon—the hot springs will revive your body and _I'll_ take your mind off the day." seductively spoke Trill.

Xesh came to Shae's side as Sek'nos and Trill walk to the hot springs. The former Force Hound could not help but feel as though he had seen Trill before, not just the past year he had spent on Tython. Trill bore a tattoo on her face that was a symbol from the Aurebesh, just as his triangular purple face tattoo stood for the letter he was named after. But no matter how hard he tried, Xesh could not recall where he had seen Trill from.

"I _know_ her…but I cannot remember from where…" spoke Xesh.

"You couldn't know her. She's from here—you're not. Maybe she reminds you of someone from home?" suggested Shae.

"No. It's _her._ When I _see_ hr I feel _close_ to her—as though I owe her my life…" told Xesh.

For a moment Shae was jealous. Shae pushed her feelings aside and grabbed Xesh's hand in a sign of platonic friendship.

"You know, we owe _you_ a great debt. You showed us how to create and use the forcesabers. We wouldn't have a chance against those Flesh Raiders without them—or you." confessed Shae.

"It is only right. You Je'daii have given me your trust, showed me a side of the Force I did not even know existed. It is I who owe you." insisted Xesh.

Unbeknown to the two, they had subconsciously moved closer together. Their faces were only inches apart, close enough to kiss. When Shae realised this, she quickly pulled away, releasing Xesh's hand.

"Yeah. Well. I think I'm going to scrape the swamp off me, grab some chow, get some sleep. Maybe in that order. I don't feel much like celebrating. See you." muttered Shae.

Shae turned and left, walking as fast as she could away from the former Force Hound. Xesh stared in the direction Shae had gone long after she had left his line of sight. The former Force Hound was confused about what he felt for the female, but the Force told him that he and Shae would need whatever he was feeling to help them defeat the Infinite Empire.

XXX

At the Rakatan base on Ska Gora, Predor Skal'nas had called sub-Predor Ceh'let before him. The female Rakata snarled at the Predor, black hair whipping about her head as she bore her dagger like teeth.

"Why do we sit on his forsaken rock?! You promised us a great prize! Where _is_ it? _What_ is it? What are you _not telling_ us?!" snarled Ceh'let.

Ceh'let rose from her chair, snarling at Skal'nas.

"I wonder—how can these inferior Je'daii be so devious? They seem to anticipate our every attack! I think it screams of a traitor! Are you that traitor, Predor Skal'nas?" accused Ceh'let.

"Are you issuing a _challenge_ to my authority, Ceh'let?" questioned Skal'nas.

"Do you still _have_ authority?" responded Ceh'let.

Skal'nas pushed a button in the arm of his chair, sealing off all the doors and windows. The Predor rose from his chair, gesturing for Ceh'let to follow him.

"I am no traitor, Ceh'let. There are many intricacies to this war of which you are not aware. However, since you have been bold enough to ask, I will tell you the _truth_ of why we have come to the Tython system. The essential truth is—we Rakata are losing our connection to the Force." confessed Skal'nas.

Ceh'let could not believe what Skal'nas told her. The Rakata could not be losing their connection. It was impossible. Simply impossible.

"Absurd! _Impossible!_ " exclaimed Ceh'let.

"Is it? Reach deep within yourself, Ceh'let….you sense it… _all_ Rakata sense it. We have become lax in our training, commanding slaves more than commanding the Force. Oh, yes—for _now_ the Force is still strong in us, but a day is coming when it will not be so! Our legends tell of a world so rich in the Force that it will renew us when the Force fails." explained Skal'nas.

Skal'nas put a scraggily arm around Ceh'let, his three fingered clawed hand resting close to her neck.

"On the same world sits a legendary portal—an Infinity Gate created by the Kwa. Through it, we Rakata once traveled—until the Kwa closed it to us. I want to find that gate! Then, renewed, we Rakata will be the true masters of the galaxy and I will be over-Predor of the Infinite Empire. Now do you understand?" concluded Skal'nas.

"I do, my Predor. Your vision is _magnificent!_ I assume you have shared this because you wish me to rule at your side. Yes?" assumed Ceh'let.

"Glorious, Ceh'let. You would mother a strong brood for me and devour the weak raw as they hatched. But…no. I just wanted you understand the prize that you were letting out on before you die." revealed Skal'nas.

Force lightning erupted from Skal'nas' fingertips. Ceh'let screamed as the lightning penetrated her body, cooked her alive from the inside out. The female's burned corpse fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"You were not the first to challenge me, Ceh'let. I have crushed all who opposed me, as I have crushed you…as I _will_ crush these obstacles in my way—the Je'daii! I will ravage Tython until she submits and yields up the Infinity Gate. I will _have_ Tython and she will renew my power…and then I will take whatever I desire…" snarled Skal'nas.

XXX

Darkness surrounded Xesh. It took hold of him, strangling him, making it impossible to breathe. The Rakata surrounded him, tearing at his flesh, breaking bones as he was eaten alive. Xesh tried to fight back, tried to move, but he was frozen. The former Force Hound screamed as a Rakata tore open his chest. Ribs snapped like twigs as the Rakata ripped Xesh's still beating heart out of his chest, making the young man scream.

"Xesh!" called a feminine voice.

Xesh woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was racing, sweat beaded off his bare torso, his vision blurred. Something, or someone, was standing over the former Force Hound. Reacting instinctively, Xesh pinned the arms of the person who stood over him to their side, ready to immobilise the intruder.

"Xesh! It's a dream! Wake up!" spoke the feminine voice.

That was Shae Koda's voice. Xesh was now wide awake. Realising it was Shae he was holding onto, Xesh loosened his grip on the female, but still didn't let go.

"I'm…awake?! You're real?!" panted Xesh.

"You are. I am. I felt your distress in the Force—it woke me. It was the same nightmare, wasn't it?" asked Shae.

For the past year, Xesh had been plague by horrible nightmares. The former Force Hound would not tell anyone of what he saw in his nightmares, no matter how much Shae asked him to. That was why Shae was surprised when Xesh rose from his bed and actually told her about his dream.

"Yes. I fear its meaning. That my former Rakata masters will pull me back in, that I again will be their slave. That I will betray you—betray the Je'daii." wearily confessed Xesh.

"No! I've seen the balance growing within you—light where there was only dark. You'd never betray any of us! You couldn't! I know this because…I…" began Shae.

Shae held her tongue. She had almost revealed her secret to Xesh. For months she had been denying what she felt for the former Rakata slave, but nothing she did proved effective. Shae realised she could no longer deny her feelings. They were at war. One or both of them could die. And Shae did not want to die without telling Xesh the truth.

"Xesh…you know that every moment of this war we are at risk of dying. All we have is _now,_ so I need to tell you what I feel while we both still live." nervously spoke Shae.

Shae took a deep breath. It was now or never. There was no turning back now.

"I'm _in love_ with you, Xesh." confessed Shae.

"I am not sure what love is, Shae Koda—or how I should respond…" told Xesh.

"Oh. I understand." sadly said Shae.

Shae turned to leave. Xesh gently grabbed Shae's arm, stopping the red haired woman in her tracks.

"Please, I don't think you do. I don't know what love is because I have lived a life steeped in anger and hate. But I find that I don't hate you, Shae. Your being near me calms my anger… I need to share something with you. A secret I hold in my heart for no one else to know." spoke Xesh.

Xesh looked at the tattoos marking his back and arms, a deep frown forming on his face.

"Xesh is not my true name. These symbols are a designation—marked on a slave's skin by our Rakata masters. Should we die in battle, a master can reclaim their own Hound…for…feasting." grimly explained Xesh.

Xesh looked away from his tattoos, turning to the much more pleasant sight of Shae Koda.

"I have another name. One I gave myself…my _true_ name! It expresses the center of my being—a concept the Rakata have no word for. My name is _Tau._ " softly spoke Xesh.

Shae moved closer to Xesh, until their foreheads were almost touching.

"I wasn't born a slave. This I know. The Rakata took me when I was very small. 'Tau' is the only word of my native language I recall. It means—'soul'." told Xesh.

Shae felt honoured that Xesh—Tau—would share such a private thing with her. It almost felt wrong, being told something so personal by Xesh when she knew so very little about him. But Shae knew that it didn't matter. All that matter was the Xesh trusted her enough to tell her his _true_ name.

"Thank you for this gift, Tau. I will keep your name in my heart—secret and safe." promised Shae.

Shae closed the gap between her and Xesh, gently kissing the former Force Hound on to lips. At first Xesh was confused. He had never done anything like this before. It was strange, and yet somehow pleasurable. Xesh returned the kiss, deepening it as much as he could with his inexperience.

"If all we ever have is right now—this night—then let's make it wonderful…" softly spoke Shae.

The two fell onto the bed, quickly becoming a tangled mess of arms and legs. Xesh had never felt like this before. As a Force Hound his experienced with the flesh had always been a way to relieve biological urges. The Rakata forbid attachment amongst their slaves. Most Force Hounds rarely managed to live passed thirty, if they were lucky. The majority died in their late teens to early twenties; usually during battle, at the hands of another slave, or slain by their own master. Those that did live to reproductive age—like Xesh—were told who to reproduce with, and no pleasure ever came from the release of distracting biological needs that arose ever now and again. But this time it was different.

What was once physical release became true please. Through the bond they shared, Xesh could feel Shae felt the same way. It pleased Xesh that he could make the experience of flesh enjoyable for his partner, while he himself enjoyed it. He decided to live in the moment and enjoy that pleasure for as long as he could, leaving the dangers of the Rakata and the war to be dealt with tomorrow.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Rajivari, Lok and Xesh were in conference the next afternoon at Ryo Fortress. What Master Rajivari had to report about the baron of Ryo Fortress was less than pleasant.

"Last night we intercepted a secret communiqué between Lord Ryo and a Rakatan emissary. When confronted, he admitted to it. Now, he is convinced that the Infinite Empire's is with Tython only and not the rest of the system. He believes that if the Je'daii surrender Tython the war would be over!" deported Rajivari.

Xesh could not believe how gullible Lord Volnos Ryo was. After what the Rakata had done to the planets they already held captive in the system, how could Volnos honestly believe they would leave Shikaakwa and the remaining planets alone if the Je'daii surrendered Tython?

"Then Lord Ryo is an idiot. The Rakata won't stop until they've pillaged the resources of all the settled worlds. Look at what happened on Obri and Mawr! Look at Ska Gora! Ryo should take that as a warning for the rest of the system—including Shikaakwa!" exclaimed Xesh.

"The Rakata tell him what he wants to hear—that they will leave in peace any who do not possess the Force…" sighed Rajivari.

"Lord Ryo believes _lies._ Perhaps they will be the lucky ones. The Je'daii will be enslaved, but those without the Force will be _food._ It is _usually_ a quick death." commented Xesh.

"Master Rajivari…" muttered a light feminine voice.

All eyes turned to a nearby cot where a young female Twi'lek awoke from meditation. The young Twi'lek was Tasha Ryo, Baron Volnos Ryo's daughter. Tasha had spent the last year of her Great Journey training to be a Je'daii Seer, her connection to the Force allowing the seventeen-year-old to receive visions and interpret lost memories. Tasha wore flowing green robes and bound her slender white lekku with strips of red leather. She placed a slender hand upon her brow, touching the tip of the stylized blue crescent tattoos that encircled each of Tasha's eyes.

"Seer Tasha—you've had a vision?" asked Rajivari.

"Yes. A _warning._ I see a strong fortress high on a stone cliff, invincible. Proud. An angry sea of blood crashes wave after wave against it—unceasing. The stone cracks. The fortress tumbles into the ravenous sea and is consumed." foretold Tasha.

Rajivari crossed his arms. Tasha's vision did not speak well for the fate of the Je'daii.

"The Rakatans bleed up. Their losses are greater in each battle, but they outnumber us so they erode us. And if the Shikaakwans walk away, if the other sundered worlds sue for peace… Alone, the Je'daii cannot win. We will not even survive." gravely realised Rajivari.

"Only as single number matters, Master Rajivari—and that number is _one._ " said Xesh.

Xesh turned to the holo-projector and turned it on. He showed a flight plan the Je'daii had used in their last battle against the Rakata, it having won them the battle.

"The Je'daii have stymied their attack! That has never happened before. The Rakata thought themselves invincible. They are _not._ It is time to use their own power structure against them." stated Xesh.

"Your knowledge of the Rakata has served us well this far, Xesh. Where do we strike?" asked Rajivari.

"At the heart. At _Skal'nas._ Rakatan hierarchy is based on power and balanced destruction. We kill Predor Skal'nas, and his sub-Predors will savage one another to become Predor. Infighting will splinter their command. They will be forced to withdrawal until a new Predor claims victory or face annihilation." explained Xesh.

Lok and Rajivari were pleased to hear of Xesh's plan. It was risky, but so far it was the best opportunity they had.

" _Excellent,_ little brother! You must have studied the plan _I_ used to defeat Queen Hadiya." proudly boasted Lok.

"But—we knew how to _find_ Hadiya. All we know of Skal'nas is vague intelligence from Noxian spies that he is within a hidden base on Ska Gora." reminded Rajivari.

Xesh did not at all seem worried about the lack of intelligence on Skal'nas.

"I can find out the exact location of the hidden Rakatan base if this is what you wish. This is what Force Hounds do." plainly told Xesh.

"I wish it, but how will you accomplish this? We have not been able to detect him." spoke Rajivari.

"I allow myself to fall into the darkness…and send myself outward…" simply explained Xesh.

Accepting of the explanation, no matter how brief, Master Rajivari allowed Xesh to enter a deep meditation. The ex- Force Hound allowed his senses to reach out through the Force. He concentrated on the unique Force Signature present in only the Rakata. The Force led him deep into the jungles and valleys of Ska Gora. Finally, after a millennia—or mere seconds—of searching Xesh found the Rakata base.

It was not an hour later that Xesh awoke. He quickly pulled up a holographic map of Ska Gora, pointing out the location of the hidden Rakata base. Lok and Rajivari were pleased. This could be the very thing that won them the war.

"The fortress is deep in the valley of Kraau." told Xesh.

"Well done, little brother. We'll attack their base—and squash Skal'nas like the grat-bug he is." proclaimed Lok.

Now in possession of the location of the Rakata base, the Je'daii prepared for the approaching battle.

XXX

Trill spoke with her Predor over a holographic transmission. Skal'nas glared at his Force Hound, anger to have his meal interrupted. The Force Hound bowed, apologising for interrupting her master.

" _This_ time your information had better be accurate, Hound! Too many times have the accursed Je'daii known our plans… I am no longer certain if you are my spy, Trill—or if your loyalty lies with those infernal Je'daii." warned Skal'nas.

" _As ever, I am your Hound and you are my master, Predor Skal'nas. Is it your will that I sabotage the Je'daii attack plans on the base?"_ asked Trill.

"No! Do _nothing!_ Let the Je'daii's foolish plan lure them here; they will be architects to their own downfall. I will allow them to attack Ska Gora…and when they are dead or enslaved, Tython—and its treasures—will belong to _me!_ " declared Skal'nas.

Trill commented on the brilliance of her master's plan before ending the transmission. Skal'nas could not wait to see the pitiful Je'daii at his mercy. Once they were gone, Tython and the rest of the galaxy would belong to him.

XXX

The flight to Ska Gora is a long and tiring one. When the Je'daii did reach Ska Gora, Daegen Lok can still see the beauty of the planet that had been so abundant before the Rakata came. No buildings were allowed to touch the soil of the world. Floating cities drifted like clouds in the sky. Ska Gora was peaceful, the most beautiful planet in the Tython system.

Even now, with the Rakata tearing up the ground and polluting the air, the planet finds a way to continue to survive and flourish. Plants re-grow. Animals change and accumulate to the changing environment. The climate finds a way to continue. Ska Gora adapts to these new invaders and heals itself—in peace.

XXX

As the Je'daii touched ground on Ska Gora and began the attack on the base, Seer Tasha could sense something was not right. She had been in deep meditation since the Je'daii left for Ska Gora. The young Twi'lek could sense a great disturbance in the Force. It was centered around the Rakata base.

Images of a battle flashed before Tasha's closed eyes. She saw Daegen Lok charging into battle, only for him and his forces to be entangled in a mass of moving vines. The Je'daii cut at the vines with forcesabers, freeing themselves.

Tasha's eyes snapped open. The Twi'lek clenched her beating heart, gasping for breath. The vision she had just had was happening in real time. That only mean one thing…

"It's a _trap!_ " gasped Tasha.

XXX

"It's a _trap!_ " shouted Lok.

The Je'daii General cut down the Force Hound in front of him, only to be attacked from behind by two Flesh Raiders. Lok turned on his heel, brandishing his forcesaber. The Flesh Raiders came at Lok with everything they got. He barely had enough time to order Sek'nos to take command before Flesh Raiders completely overtook him.

Other Je'daii were having similar problems as Lok. Flesh Raiders and Force Hounds overwhelmed their forces, pushing the Je'daii farther back from the base. For every one enemy the Je'daii slayed another two appeared to replace it. It an endless battle and the Je'daii were losing.

Xesh was not giving up. He refused to. He fights for survival but, deep within, he fights for something more than his own life. He fights for the home he had found amongst the Je'daii. He fights for his friends. He battled towards the Light and his connection within a single being…as she holds tightly to the connection between herself and Xesh.

Things were no better for the Je'daii in the air than they were on the ground. Shae rode atop her winged-Rancor Butch, slicing down any enemy who came within striking distance of her saber. Raising her saber high above her head, Shae deflected the attack on a Force Hound's blade. What these invaders have done to this peaceful world cut at Shae's heart. She called upon the dark anger to survive, sending forth a stream of powerful Force lightning. Suddenly, Shae's opponent is knocked off his mount by an unseen force…

Shae turned to see the familiar goggled face of Master Quan-Jang. The dark skinned Je'daii Master's face was unreadable, though Shae could feel the disappointment rolling off her old master in waves through the Force. Shae growled at her former master, enraged that he had taken her kill from her.

"I had that Rakatan sludge! It was _my_ kill!" snarled Shae.

Quan-Jang remained calm and focused. The wind whipped wildly around him, causing his dark braid to fly about his bald head. The Master ignored the wind and the screams of his winged-Rancor mount, focusing on his former apprentice.

"What? Do you think you _own_ death, Shae Koda?! Do you think I can't feel your anger? You forget _what_ you are—a Je'daii! You forget the _balance_ and let the dark overtake you!" lectured Quan-Jang.

"Yes, _master…_ " muttered Shae.

"Your forcesaber is affecting you! It masters you! Beware!" warned Quan-Jang.

Quan-Jang commanded his beast onwards, diving straight back into the battle.

"Maybe you should remember that _yourself,_ Quan-Jang…" mumbled Shae.

Shae commanded Butch to move on. The Rancor did her rider's bidding, flying deeper into the aerial battle.

"Let's go, Butch! There are more deaths to claim!" said Shae.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Trill lied in wait. She waited in the shadows for Xesh—casting out a thread in the Force so tenuous that it was lost within the energies being unleashed in the battle.

"Where _are_ you?" whispered Trill.

Trill sensed someone behind her. She quickly turned around, spotting Xesh standing not five feet from her. How could he have gotten so close without her noticing? It doesn't matter how he got there. All that matter was the clear shot Trill had with her blaster.

The red blaster bolt hit Xesh dead square in the heart. Trill smiled at having completed her mission, but things were not as they seemed. Without any warning, a gloved hand shot out and grabbed Trill by the neck. Trill's blank white eyes stared in bewilderment as Xesh stood before her, slowly increasing the pressure on her throat.

"Sek'nos' woman. You have no connection to the Force—and yet… What did you see when you fired your weapon?" asked Xesh.

"Noth—nothing! I thought I saw a Flesh Raider!" gasped Trill.

Xesh released his hold on the female's scrawny throat. Trill clenched her neck, gasping and coughing as she greedily took in lungfuls of air.

"Stay here. These tunnels the Flesh Raiders used to ambush us are far too dangerous if you cannot call on the Force." flatly told Xesh.

"Don't leave me! I can't find Sek'nos! I think the Flesh Raiders got him! I'm afraid they'll get me, too. You _have_ to take me with you!" stated Trill.

Xesh sighed, thinking of the best course of action he could take. Over the past year, the bond that Xesh had unknowingly formed with Shae, Sek'nos and Tasha when he crash landed on Tython had become stronger. Shae's bond was the strongest of the three. Xesh was not very close to the Twi'lek girl Tasha, but he respected her deeply for trying to help him regain his memories. He and Sek'nos had a complicated relationship, but Xesh still considered the Sith a valuable friend and ally. If something had happened to Sek'nos then Xesh had to find him. As he had learned from the Je'daii, it was the right thing to do.

"Your choice. Understand—once we reach the Rakatan base, I may not be able to protect you." plainly told Xesh.

"I like a good gamble—but I always look for the sure bet, and right now you're it, handsome." replied Trill.

The two walked in to the tunnels. Xesh led the way, using the Force to guide him and Trill to the strongest concentration of Force energy in the immediate area. The muffled hammering of machines got louder as they drew closer to the heart of the underground complex. The air grew thick and reeked of sweat and throbs of pain. It was as Xesh had feared.

Rows upon rows of pods lined the walls and ceiling of the metal chamber. Sparks of dark energy jumped from pod to pod, causing the beings inside to scream out in anger and pain. An ominous dark energy hung about the chamber, growing stronger each time an incased prisoner cried out.

"As I feared…the Rakata have enslaved any Je'daii who survived!" spoke Xesh.

Xesh looked around the room, glimpsing at the beings within the pods. The former Force Hound spotted Sek'nos in one of the pods. He tried to reach out to the Sith with the Force, but Sek'nos' mind was blocked by a wall of powerful dark energy. Xesh could not get past it, at least not without permanently damaging the Sith's mind. Xesh thought about breaking the glass of the pod, but he didn't see any control panel so he could turn off the electricity. Reluctantly, Xesh realised the only way he could save Sek'nos and the rest of the trapped Je'daii would be to go and get reinforcements. It was either that or leave them at the mercy of the Rakata.

"Take a good look, Trill. This is why we fight the Infinite Empire. This will be the fate of every Je'daii if we don't stop the Rakata here!" exclaimed Xesh.

"Yes. It will." said Trill.

Lightning pulsated through Xesh's body, causing his muscles to spasm. A partial scream died in Xesh's throat as the inky blackness claimed him. Trill smiled. She held the male by a clump of his dark hair, manipulating him as a child would a toy. She had completed her mission. Now she would have the pleasure of witnessing her master torture the traitor and turn him against his pitiful Je'daii friends. Then, there would be no stop to the Infinite Empire's quest for galactic domination.

XXX

Shae Koda felt rage burning inside her breast, quickening her heartbeat, raising her adrenaline, strengthening her anger. It was an effect of wielding the Dark Side energy necessary to power the forcesaber. She revels in it. It makes her stronger.

Shae could sense her old master was in danger. Quan-Jang's mount had been killed and the Je'daii master was reduced to fighting on foot. The red-haired woman urged Butch onward. They dived to the ground, coming to master Quan-Jang's aid.

"Quan-Jang!" called out Shae.

Her mind is on fire, crawling with flame. There is no balance. Only darkness. She could sense her master, Quan-Jang, echoing her rage, but dancing on the edge of balance. Shae knows it will get him killed.

"Master!" yelled Shae.

Quan-Jang jumped onto Butch's back. The Rancor gained air, climbing farther and farther into the sky, and away from the Flesh Raiders below.

"Master! Here!" spoke Shae.

"Where's Lok? He was supposed to command the forward forces! The line wavers without leadership!" proclaimed Quan-Jang.

"No one's seen him. He may have been captured…or killed." answered Shae.

"Sek'nos Rath fought with him. He must know." assumed Quan-Jang.

"Sek'nos hasn't answered him comm. I fear the outcome of the battle…" told Shae.

Quan-Jang drew his forcesaber and ignited the blade.

"You must have faith in the masters, Ranger. The Force will guide us through this." assured Quan-Jang.

"Master…I _fear_ __for Xesh…I sense terrible darkness around him…" worried Shae.

"So much _fear,_ Shae Koda. Have you developed an _emotional_ bond with the Force Hound? Deep emotional attachments during battle will make you sloppy—vulnerable. Stupid thing to do. You're a warrior. _Think_ like one!" commanded Quan-Jang.

They flew over a struggling faction of the Je'daii army.

"I will lead Lok's troops. Focus on the battle, not the Hound. If anyone can survive the Rakata, it is Xesh." assured Quan-Jang.

Quan-Jang leapt from Butch's back. Shae groaned. What did Quan-Jang expect of her? She could not deny her feelings, no matter how hard she tried.

"It's not like I _chose_ to love Xesh, Butch! It just….is! We're _connected!_ I can sense…he's in agony…lost in the dark." spoke aloud Shae.

A stream of blaster fire nearly hit Shae. Butch roared, dodging the oncoming blaster bolts. Shae chastised herself for being so foolish. She urged Butch onward, charging the Force Hound that shot at her.

"Sorry, Quan-Jang, but I won't prove you right! I will survive! I'll rescue Xesh—even if I have to fight Skal'nas _myself!_ " declared Shae.

XXX

 _Xesh tried to locate the world Predor Skal'nas' Force Hound, Trill had been unable to find. The Force Hound ignored the pain brought on by the Force lightning of the mind rack as he concentrated._

 _Predor Skal'nas was growing impatient._

" _You said you could find this hidden world when my Hound Trill could not! Very well. Use the dark power and send your Force shadow to it! Find it, Hound! Find this world in the Deep Core steeped in the Force, rich with Force sensitives ripe for the culling! Find it before the rack_ kills _you!" shouted Skal'nas._

 _After hours of struggling, Xesh finally made contact with the world in the Deep Core. He saw the world. He felt its power like a dagger to the mind. It engulfed and overwhelmed his senses. One word emerged from the chaos._ Je'daii!

 _Xesh stumbled out of the mind rack. He tried regained his composure but fell to his knees, panting and sweating._

" _I grow_ impatient, _Hound." snarled Skal'nas._

" _The world…is called Tython. It is not like any world we have ever invaded. This will not be an easy conquest, my Predor. This world itself is strong in the Force and has its own defenses. It also has guardians, skilled in the Force, called…Je'daii. It is like no world the Infinite Empire has ever conquered." explained Xesh._

" _I_ want _it all the more! But…I need to discover their weaknesses. Someone to become one of them, and lay bare their secrets at the right time. A betrayer, a spy…you!" proclaimed Skal'nas._

 _Skal'nas placed a Force suggestion deeply imbedded in Xesh's mind. He would lead his master to Tython, then sabotage the ship and steal an escape pod .He would find the Je'daii and learn all he could of them, reporting back to Predor Skal'nas with all the information he had gathered._

XXX

Xesh screamed as the dams of his mind broke, releasing a flood of memories. Everything came flooding back at Xesh at once. The destruction of the ship, killing all those people, and Predor Skal'nas' plan to invade Tython.

"Those deaths felt through the Force, the delicious stench of slaves as they roasted, sealed the blocks I put on your memory…but buried deep within, the _compulsion_ to learn all you could of the Je'daii remained _!_ Along with the desire to bring that knowledge back to me." sinisterly spoke Skal'nas.

"No, no, no! You _lie!_ Destroying that ship, all those people…only someone lost in the dark could…would… The Je'daii call me _friend!_ They have shown me that there is more to the Force than darkness! There is a Light Side as well—a Balance! I know this to be _true!_ " declared Xesh.

Skal'nas was not at all shaken by the Hound's words. In fact, it only served to make him feel more confident at the Force Hound's denial of what he truly was.

" _Here_ is your truth, Xesh—wherever your master sent you forth, death and destruction followed. You are a harbinger—finding worlds, _dooming_ worlds, never a sign of remorse or pity. _This_ is who you are. You are a _shadow warrior._ You _are_ the dark." exclaimed Skal'nas.

Xesh was released from the chair. The former (?) Force Hound staggered to his feet, turning his back to the red skinned Rakata.

"So tell me, Hound Xesh—if the Je'daii knew the _truth_ of what you've done, all that you _are_ —would they still accept you?" questioned Skal'nas.

Xesh wanted to believe that the Je'daii would stand by him. He wanted to believe that they would not care about his past. But Xesh knew this was not so. If the Je'daii learned the truth about him, they would—Shae would—never accept him.

Everything had been a lie. The Je'daii's trust. Sek'nos' friendship. Tasha's compassion. Shae's love. It was all fake. There was no balance—no light. Only darkness was the truth in his life. The only thing he ever had.

"No. They wouldn't. I am not who they think I am—who _I_ thought I was. I never was." sadly realised Xesh.

"You are a Force Hound, and _only_ a Force Hound. You are my slave. Nothing more. This is your destiny. This is your _truth._ " stated Skal'nas.

"Yes. No light, no balance exists. There is only the dark. I am your shadow. I am your agent. What is you will, Predor?" obediently asked Xesh.

"Tell me about the Je'daii. If I am to enslave them I must know their weaknesses. Tell me about their world—and the source of the great power there. Then, the Je'daii may join you as slaves of the Infinite Empire!" commanded Skal'nas.

Xesh told Skal'nas everything he had learned of the Je'daii during the past year. Their strengths and weaknesses, strategies and defense plans, and much, much more.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

"You say these Je'daii have _seers?_ " asked Skal'nas.

"They use the Force to glimpse visions of the future. The visions are interoperated by the masters and that allows them to anticipate our attacks." explained Xesh.

The Rakata and newly regained Force Hound, Xesh, walked to the chamber where the Je'daii prisoner Daegen Lok was being interrogated. So far he had been uncooperative with Trill's _persuasions,_ but Skal'nas thought Xesh could easily solve that problem.

"Little brother! Free me and we will fight our way clear!" weakly spoke Lok.

Xesh looked at Lok, his face an expressionless mask.

"This is the one who saw us. Daegen Lok had a vision foretelling our coming. It happened when he descended into the Chasm below Anil Kesh on Tython." flatly explained Xesh.

"What lay at the bottom of the Chasm?" wondered Skal'nas.

"A _mystery._ Descent deep into the Chasm drives Je'daii mad. It drove _him_ mad." told Xesh.

Skal'nas grabbed Lok buy the front of his shirt, forcing the Je'daii to look at him.

"You! Je'daii! Tell me what you saw!" demanded Skal'nas.

"No good. Xesh is right. I'm mad. The Je'daii say I'm mad. What good is the word of a madman?" defiantly spoke Lok.

"He's not insane. I can make him tell you." said Xesh.

Xesh faced Lok, his soulless, cold blue eyes staring right through the Je'daii.

"Tell us, Lok. I know your greatest fear." spoke Xesh.

Lok could only laugh at Xesh's attempt to do a mind twist on him.

"A mind twist? Ha! I taught that trick to _you_ , little brother. Remember? I have guards against it. Think you've got the skill enough to overcome them, boy? That you've got more power than me? That you're deeper into the Dark Side than I am?" laughed Lok.

Lok felt his mental shields break without any effort. He was plunged into a dark world, very much like space but he could breath.

"Look down, Je'daii! What do you see?!" asked Xesh.

"No! I see…I _saw_ …worlds—an infinity of stars! Chaos. If fell forever…the energy ripping me apart then put me back together! I screamed…I'm screaming now." told Lok.

A blood curtailing scream erupted from the maddened Je'daii's throat. Skal'nas did not care for the Je'daii anymore. He had what he wanted.

"The Gate! The legends are true! The lost Infinity Gate of the Kwa is within the Chasm on Tython!" rejoiced Skal'nas.

Skal'nas had the information he wanted, but there was still the problem with the Je'daii Seers. Luckily, the Predor knew exactly how to solve that problem.

"Hounds, it is time I put an end to these Seers! Then I can also end the absurd war and take what is rightfully mine—for the glory of the Infinite Empire! Empty your minds." ordered Skal'nas.

Xesh and Trill did as Skal'nas said. They stripped themselves of all unnecessary clothing and tools, letting the great Rakata Predor to combine his energy with theirs.

"Feel _my_ mind—my _power_ —within yours! We are one! You are conductors—amplifiers—for my power! _Yield_ to it! Hounds. Seek out the nearest Je'daii Seer." commanded Skal'nas.

XXX

Elsewhere. The Seers walked together, mind to mind, psychically shifting the future…

Tasha could see the Rakata in her vision. They were attacking one of the temples. It was Anil Kesh. The Rakata were searching for something. But what?

Suddenly, a spectral image of Xesh appeared before Tasha in her vision. The specter was surrounded by a dark fog that consumed everything it touched. Slowly, the fog enclosed around Tasha. She tried to escape, tried to fight back. But it was no use. The fog surrounded her. Engulfed her. Left her forever in a world of darkness.

"No!" shouted Tasha.

Tasha began to flail and spasm on her cot, alarming everyone to her condition when she cried out. A tall male Zabrak with dark skin, black hair in two braids, white horns upon his brow and black facial tattoos by the name of Ters Sendon rushed to Tasha's side. Ters helped settle Tasha, supporting the Twi'lek when she had finally returned to normal.

"Tasha! What's happened?!" worriedly asked Ters.

Tasha opened her eyes. Ters gasped. Tasha's once clear eyes had a scarred white filament over them.

"I'm blinded, Ters Sendon! I can no longer see. The Seers were all blinded—struck through the Force by immense Dark Side energy—that poured through the Force shadow of Xesh! There was on final vision—Anil Kesh! The Rakata will bring their army to Anil Kesh! They knew who and what we were! The attack came from the Rakata—through _Xesh!_ " warned Tasha.

Master Rajivari, who had held back until the moment, rushed to warn Tython of the approaching Rakata attack. He left Ters with Tasha. The Zabrak Je'daii Master assured Tasha they would do all they could to restore her and the other Seers' sight, but he knew that the young Twi'lek would never see again, no matter how hard the Je'daii tried to restore any of the Seers' sight.

XXX

The Je'daii were losing worse than ever before against the Rakata Flesh Raiders and Force Hounds. The Flesh Raiders were invigorated by the dark energy they felt flowing from their Master's strike at the Seers. The same dark energy hit the Je'daii and zaps them of their will. Day turned to night as darkness overwhelmed their forces.

The Je'daii were being pushed back. Masters and Senior Rangers were calling for a full retreat. Even through all the chaos Rajivari managed to transmit a message about the Seers being blinded and warn of the Rakata's attack on Anil Kesh.

Shae received the retreat order from the Cathar Je'daii Master Tem Madog.

"Master Madog! Has anyone see Xesh?!" asked Shae.

" _There was a attack—led by Xesh as a Force shadow!"_ informed Madog.

"No! I won't believe it! No!" disbelieved Shae.

" _It is the_ truth, _Ranger Koda—accept it! Xesh is back with the Rakata! He has betrayed us all! Now get back to the ships!"_ ordered Madog.

Shae looked to the Sky, still in disbelief about what Master Madog had told her.

"Tau!" whispered Shae.

Reluctantly, Shae commanded Butch to fly back to the ship. The Rancor complied to her rider's wishes, even though she sensed there was confusion in her command. Butch simply did as she was told, flying back to the ships without another command being given by Shae.

XXX

With their army having retreated from the skies of Ska Gora, the Je'daii returned to Tython, their home.

Shae Koda impatiently paced the grounds of Anil Kesh. This is where Shae had been before she received the vision of Xesh. It was where their bond was struck and their journey together began. Shae almost found it poetic that it should be here, where the journey so long ago began for three Journeyers and a Force Hound that it should end where it all started for her.

Temple Master Quan-Jang was at the side of his old apprentice. He could sense the mixed, confused feeling Shae had about what was going to happen. Her thoughts and feelings were all directed at the Force Hound, Xesh. Quan-Jang hoped whatever bond the two shared would not keep Shae from doing her duty when the time came.

"Do you feel it, too, Shae Koda?" asked Quan-Jang.

"Aye, Master Quan-Jang. A wave of darkness approaching—and Xesh rides its crest." sensed Shae.

"If you face him in battle could you kill him, Ranger?" questioned Quan-Jang.

"If I must. If I _can._ " said Shae.

The feel of two familiar approaching Force Signatures got the Temple Master's and Ranger's attention. Ters and Tasha approached the former master-apprentice team. The two were surprised to still see Tasha on Tython. All the other Seers had been evacuated because the loss of their sight also severed the Seers' connection to the Force.

"Master Quan-Jang, Shae—we need to talk." calmly spoke Tasha.

"You should not be on Tython, Tasha Ryo. You know how dangerous our world is for those who cannot connect to the Force." reminded Quan-Jang.

"Xesh may have blinded my eyes and severed me from the Force, but in my heart I am still a _Je'daii._ The dangers of Tython do not concern me. Before we Seers were cut off from the Force, we had a final vision of the Rakata attacking Anil Kesh. There is something here. I will die before I will allow them to take it." exclaimed Tasha.

Tasha held up the pyramidal holocron that Ters Sendon had showed her what felt like a life time ago, when it was in truth less than a year.

"I have brought the holocron of A'nang. Ters Sendon and I will meditate on it. Perhaps it will guide us if Ters can access the device." hoped Tasha.

Quan-Jang gave Ters and Tasha permission to use the Anil Kesh library as a place to meditate and concentrate on the holocron.

"She has a great heart. I never understood before." spoke Shae.

"Not all Je'daii fight with physical weapons, Shae Koda. It is good that you see this now. And yet… See those campfires surrounding Anil Kesh—all Je'daii—all prepared for brutal combat against a savage enemy. I wonder if the Rakata realise we know that they are coming." deeply spoke Quan-Jang.

"They know. And I'm tired of waiting." impatiently said Shae.

" _Patience,_ Shae Koda. The killing will begin soon enough." assured Quan-Jang.

XXX

It did not take long for the Rakata to reach Tython. Hidden on Tython's moon, Ashla, the armies of the settled worlds lied in wait. They were positioned to surprise attack the Rakata and blunt their attack on Tython. The Rakata found them first.

" _Je'daii command, this is Red Leader! We're getting hammered out here! Permission to join the fight on Tytho—agggh!"_ screamed the pilot.

Predor Skal'nas rejoiced at the sound of his enemies screaming and dying. But this was no time to be celebrating. There was still an Infinity Gate to find and a galaxy to concur.

"Launch all fighters! Sweep the enemy from Tython's skies!" ordered Skal'nas.

The Rakata fighters descended on Tython. From Tython, the Je'daii met the Rakatan attack head on. Hawk Roy and Rori Fenn are at the lead of the attack along with other Rangers and high ranking soldiers from the settled worlds.

" _Rori! Squeeze play—I'll take my flight below. You take your squad from above."_ instructed Hawk.

" _Copy that, Hawk."_ sent back Rori.

Hawk's squadron attacked the Rakata fleet from below while Rori and her squad handled them from above. Laser blast after laser blast was fired. The Rakata shot back with their own laser cannons, shooting down as many of the Je'daii and their ally's fighters as the Je'daii did the Rakata's.

The battle was endless. The Rakata had managed to land an army of Flesh Raiders to attack Anil Kesh on foot. They would be on Anil Kesh soon. The Je'daii had to stop them before it was too late.

" _Master Ketu! We can't hold them back. You've got Flesh Raiders incoming."_ warned Hawk.

" _Acknowledged, Blue Leader. Master Madog! Master Rajivari! Prepare ground forces."_ ordered Ketu.

XXX

Aboard the _Ravager,_ Skal'nas' command ship, theattack on Tython.

"All ships! _No_ orbital bombardment! Anil Kesh must be taken _intact!_ Are Flesh Raider ready?" commanded Skal'nas.

Trill, who was via hologram, answered her Predor.

" _Transports are under way, my Predor."_ assured Trill.

"Good. You, _Trill,_ will lead them in this battle." told Skal'nas.

" _What?! My lord, I am your Force Hound! My place is by your side!"_ exclaimed Trill.

" _Xesh_ Is now my Hound. You have your orders. Obey them, and be satisfied I do not roast you alive! Predor Skal'nas out." concluded Skal'nas.

Trill was enraged that her master would just push her to the side for Xesh. The dark energy in the room increased as it fed off of Trill's feelings of anger and betrayal.

"So. This is how you reward faithful service, Predor Skal'nas? With _betrayal?!_ I will show Xesh betrayal!" shouted Trill.

Trill released bolt after bolt of Force lightning at the pods that lined the walls and ceiling of the chamber she stood in. The slaves inside the pods were once again bombarded with tremendous bursts of lightning, causing them to scream out in pain. Pain leads to fear, fear led to anger, anger led to the Dark Side. Like a parasite, the ship fed on the dark surge of power from the slaves.

Dark anger engulfed Sek'nos. He could sense Trill, goading the slaves. The depth of her anger is contagious, crackling like Force lightning, charring his heart. His hate seethes.

XXX

In the hangar of the _Ravager,_ Predor Skal'nas prepared to depart for Tython with his Force Hound Xesh and one prisoner, Je'daii Daegen Lok. Lok was bound in chains, a Force suppression collar around his neck. Xesh dragged the prisoner behind himself and his master, stopping when his master commanded it.

"Daegen Lok—Je'daii—understand that this battle is a mere diversion to my true goal. The _Chasm!_ " exclaimed Skal'nas.

"You want to jump into the Chasm? Be glad to help. I'd even give you a _push._ " deadpanned Lok.

Skal'nas threw the prisoner to the ground, infuriated that he would dare speak to a being of his stature with such tongue.

"Arrogant Je'daii! You will tell me the secret that you found into the Chasm!" yelled Skal'nas.

"…No…No… This is not my vision… This is not what I saw…! Xesh! Little brother! Help me! Help me, or I swear I will kill you." weakly threatened Lok.

Xesh was amused by Lok's attempt to threaten him. The Force Hound grabbed the Je'daii roughly by the jaw, forcing Lok to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"There is no help. There is no hope. We are tools. That is all. If we do not serve your master's bidding, we will grace his table." methodically told Xesh.

Xesh's tone was expressionless, his eyes lifeless. It was almost like the Force Hound was in some kind of trance, but Lok could not sense any manipulation from the Force that would do this to a person.

"Hound Xesh! Bring the Je'daii. We depart for Tython." spoke Skal'nas.

Xesh forced Lok to his feet, dragging the chained Je'daii behind him as he entered the transport ship with his Rakata master. They departed from the _Ravager_ , headed straight for the Infinity Gate hidden in the depth of the Chasm of Tython.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Je'daii fighters culled Rakata ships until they fell like rain from the sky, but more landed to discourage the enemy army. Tython sensed the deaths of the Force-sensitives and reacted violently to it. Form Storms formed as the ground shook, splintering and cracking beneath the two armies' feet.

Trill led the army of Flesh Raiders into battle. The female Force Hound was still enraged for the rejection by her master. She took out that rage on any poor soul that happened to cross her blade on the battlefield.

"Fight, you Je'daii cowards! Come to my saber! I was sent here to die, but I will not! I will heap your Je'daii bones at my Predor's feet until I face Xesh in battle and his bones join yours!" viciously yelled Trill.

The Je'daii mounted the beasts of Anil Kesh. Je'daii and beast alike reacted to the darkness of the swirling Force Storm above, fueling their anger and hatred of the Rakata before they even engaged in battle.

"Release the beasts! Empty the pens of Anil Kesh!" ordered Quan-Jang.

Shae led the beast mounted Je'daii into battle. With a roaring battle cry, Shae ignited her blade as Butch took off from Anil Kesh. The other Je'daii and their beast soon followed, becoming a savage aerial army.

" _Attack!_ For Tython!" cried Shae.

The air strike commences as the ground assault between the two armies clash. The Je'daii have know war, but nothing like this. There is no balance…no light…There is only the Dark Side. Force Storms rip at the sky. Tython rocked and splintered, reacting to the violence, to the darkness, moaning in pain.

Through the dark chaos of the battle below, Shae could sense an more intense mote of darkness.

"Xesh! _Xesh!_ " called Shae.

She can sense Xesh bellow. He is headed for the Chasm. Forgetting about Master Quan-Jang's warning, Shae urged Butch onward. She would find Xesh and confront him. Only the Force knew what their reunion would mean, and what it would intend for the rest of Tython.

XXX

Daegen Lok had brought Predor Skal'nas and Force Hound Xesh deep within the Chasm beneath Anil Kesh, avoiding the battle raging above. Once Xesh had secured Lok's chains to a nearby rock, he prepared the jetpacks for himself and Predor Skal'nas.

"This is it? Yes, ye-es—I can feel the energy crawling upward." declared Skal'nas.

"I sense a barrier within the Chasm, my Predor. They call this barrier the Chaos Wall. It is where Je'daii are driven mad." told Xesh.

Lok struggled against his chains. Xesh ignored his 'brother', helping secure the jetpack to his master's back.

"Not just Je'daii. Those without the Force come back catatonic or dead. Droids we sent had their circuits fried. Even the exploratory beam from Anil Kesh can't penetrate Chaos. There is no way passed. Heh… never had a _Rakata_ jump into the Chasm before. Like to see you try it, 'my Predor'…" mocked Lok.

"Weak-minded Je'daii. You have spent millennia on Tython with access to the galaxy within your grasp and have still not learned the _truth_. At the bottom of the Chasm is the Kwa Infinity gate—the _prime_ gate. It is a portal to all worlds and needs no other gate. It can take me anywhere in the galaxy. Rakatan legend speak of it— _and_ the way past the barrier." exclaimed Skal'nas.

The Rakata turned to his Force Hound. Skal'nas sent an image of a sigil of seven rectangular arms extending out from a circle to Xesh through the Force.

"Xesh—plant in your mind the sigil carved into the Tho Yor. That and nothing else. That is the key for passage through." explained Skal'nas.

" _No!_ Xesh! Stop him!" cried out Lok.

The Rakata and Force Hound ignored the Je'daii as they began to descend into the Chasm.

"You will descend with me, Hound." instructed Skal'nas.

"What of Lok?" asked Xesh.

"He cannot escape Rakatan shackles. Leave him to the swarming Flesh Raiders…and his 'destiny'." spoke Skal'nas.

Lok yanked at his chains. He could see the glow of the approaching Force Raiders' weapons and saw Xesh and Skal'nas descending deeper and deeper into the Chasm.

"Xesh! I'm gonna kill you! _Xesh!_ " screamed Lok.

XXX

Within the slave cells of the Rakata transport, Sek'nos fought to hold onto his rage as the ship fought to siphon the dark power from him.

"…No…My anger is my _own…_ you will not take it!" shouted Sek'nos.

The glass holding back Sek'nos (and that of the other prisoners) shattered. The Rakata guards on duty tried to subdue the escaped slave, but Sek'nos would not allow it. The Sith called on every ounce of dark energy coursing through his veins. Clenching his hand into a fist, Sek'nos Force choked the two Rakata guards. The Sith picked up one of the Rakata's dropped Force pikes, igniting the orange blade with his remaining rage. That's when Sek'nos noticed the Rakata Force Hound he had been imprisoned with.

One of the Force Hounds, a dark haired human male, stepped forward on behalf of his fellow slaves.

"…Please…You have done what we could not. Take us with you." requested the Force Hound.

"Take you where? I sense the Force within you all, but it is the Dark Side only. You have no balance, and I doubt you could learn it." huffed Sek'nos.

"We don't need anything but our hate to kill Rakata. Tell us where to strike and we will kill for you!" offered the Force Hound.

"Works for me. Follow." said Sek'nos.

Sek'nos and the slaves charged through the Rakata ship, killing each and every Rakata they could see.

"Kill them! Grab their Force pikes! We're getting off this boat and into the battle!" shouted Sek'nos.

The Force Hounds attacked and killed their former masters. No longer would they stand by and be slaves. They would fight for their freedom and follow the Sith who had given it to them.

XXX

Ters and Tasha sat in meditation, their hands touching the ancient holocron.

"I am channeling the Force through the holocron to you, Tasha. Can you sense anything?" asked Ters.

"Yes, Ters—yes, a glimmer. It expands…" told Tasha.

The holocron activated and the holographic image of A'nang appeared.

" _Peace. I am A'nang of the Kwa, the last of the Tythan Kwa, master of this holocron. Ask, seeker, and I will guide you."_ spoke A'nang.

"Master A'nang. The Rakata have landed on Tython and are attacking! We seek your wisdom." desperately told Ters.

" _The Rakata have arrived? Then the purpose of the holocron is at last fulfilled. It is time for Tython to awaken."_ declared A'nang.

White lightning sparked from the holocron as Master A'nang's image disappeared. Ters Sendon was sent flying backwards, his touch repelled by the holocron. Tasha remained a firm hold on the ancient device.

"Tasha!" called out Ters.

"No. It's all right! I…I understand! Ters! I sense her now…Tython is awake!" told Tasha.

XXX

The Flesh Raiders were growing closer. Daegen Lok prepared himself for battle. If he was going to die chain to a rock, he would at least do it fighting.

"That's right! One lone Je'daii—no weapons, chained to a rock. Come on—what're you waiting for? I can hear your bellies growling from here? Hungry!" mocked Lok.

One of the Flesh Raiders wondered to close. Lok kicked the Flesh Raider in the head, making it stumble backwards. He picked up the Force pike the Flesh Raider had dropped, cutting loose his chain and destroying the inhibiter collar about his neck.

"That's more like it! _This_ is what I saw in my vision! _This_ is who I am! Invincible! Unstoppable!" proudly declared Lok.

Lok killed Flesh Raider after Flesh Raider. He was on the top of the world. Nothing could knock him down.

"Come to me, fools, and die!" challenged Lok.

A Flesh Raider snuck up behind Lok, pinning the Je'daii to the ground. Lok gasped as the Flesh Raider slowly pushed down on his throat, blocking his airway. This would not be how he died. He refused it. Lok used the chains of his shackles to strangle the Flesh Raider that had been choking him.

"No! This is not how it ends…please…" muttered Lok.

A blaster bolt went through the Flesh Raider's skull. Lok pushed the corpse off of him, swearing under his breath. Lok picked up the Force pikes he had dropped, reactivating their orange glowing blades. He fell into a fighting stance beside Sek'nos Rath, the one who had shot at the Flesh Raider.

"'Please'." mocked Sek'nos.

The Flesh Raiders charged the Je'daii. Sek'nos shot at them with his blaster and pierced the Flesh Raiders' thick hide with a Force pike. Lok plunged his duel Force pikes into a Raider's chest, pushing the corpse over the cliff.

"Sek'nos! By the rift! How'd you find me here?" wondered Lok.

"Wasn't looking for you. I sensed Xesh in the Force. Came here to kill him." responded Sek'nos.

"Get in line. Anyone's killing Xesh, it's me." proclaimed Lok.

"Whoever kills the most Raiders gets first strike!" challenged Sek'nos.

"Deal." accepted Lok.

The Je'daii were about to start their competition when they heard the sound of approaching wing beats. Sek'nos and Lok looked up to see Shae Koda atop Butch. The winged-Rancor tore at and scattered the attacking Flesh Raiders. Lok and Sek'nos quickly joined in the battle, mentally keeping count of their kills.

"Xesh! Where's Xesh?! I tracked him here!" exclaimed Shae.

Sek'nos impaled an approaching Raider, slicing the next one in two.

"Good to see you alive, too, Shae. I also tracked Xesh here—but only found Lok!" told Sek'nos.

"Xesh and Predor Skal'nas went into the Chasm, looking for something he called a 'Kwa Infinity Gate'! Skal'nas says it's a portal to the galaxy!" informed Lok.

"No! We have to stop him!" stated Shae.

Shae commanded Butch to fly down into the Chasm.

"Shae, no!" called Sek'nos.

Daegen Lok jumped off the cliff. The Je'daii landed on Butch's back, right beside Shae. The red-haired woman glared at the fallen Je'daii, tempted to knock him into the Chasm and let him fall to his death.

"No, you don't. Not without me!" spoke Lok.

"Lok! This is my fight! I'm taking you back!" swore Shae.

"You need me! I know how to get through the barrier!" said Lok.

Lok placed his hand on Shae's forehead, mentally transferring the sigil to the young Ranger's mind.

"The sigil on the Tho Yor! Focus on the sigil! Keep it and only it in your mind! Skal'nas said it was the only way past the barrier!" informed Lok.

"Get off! That feels like worms crawling through my head. I… _hate_ you, Lok." snapped Shae.

"Mind twist—but a _nice_ one. You can thank me later." responded Lok.

The two flew deeper and deeper into the Chasm. Shae focused on the sigil Lok had imprinted in her mind. She knew where they found whatever this sigil activated; it would lead her to Xesh. And that was all Shae Koda really cared about.

 _Comment if you like the story._


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The endless storm swirled around and in Xesh. The Force Hound could sense it wanting to pull him in, to tear his mind apart and leave him insane. Skal'nas noticed the struggled in his Hound and was not pleased. Did he have to tell these pitiful creatures how to do everything?

"The _sigil,_ Hound! Focus on the _sigil!_ " angrily ordered Skal'nas.

"Master…I obey…" replied Xesh.

Xesh did as his master commanded. He focused on the sigil in his mind. The feelings of confusion and insanity subsided, allowing the Predor and Force Hound to descend to the bottom of the Chasm. The Chasm pit bubbled with a boiling purple acid that reeked from the stench of cooking Flesh Raider corpses.

"At last! The Infinity Gate—a _prime_ gate leading _everywhere—_ needing no other gate to complete the journey! Through it lies the galaxy and unlimited power! Through it I will renew the Rakata and rule the Infinite Empire!" declared Skal'nas.

XXX

Back at the top of the Chasm, Sek'nos continued to fight against the Flesh Raiders. The Sith barely noticed the winged-Rancor that landed on the cliff and Je'daii Master Quan-Jang come to his aid.

"Sek'nos Rath! You live! We'd given you and Lok for dead!" surprisingly spoke Quan-Jang.

"The stinking Rakata forced us into slavery aboard their ships!" told Sek'nos.

Quan-Jang rushed into the battle, forcesaber drawn.

"But Lok and Shae may _both_ be dead by now—they jumped into the Chasm after Skal'nas and Xesh!" explained Sek'nos.

" _What?!_ Why?" questioned Quan-Jang.

"Lok yattered about a portal to other worlds at the bottom of the Chasm! He said Skal'nas means to open it and use Tython as a staging ground for galactic war!" exclaimed Sek'nos.

"Impossible! They'll never make it past the Chaos Wall!" stated Quan-Jang.

There was no more time to talk. Sek'nos and Quan-Jang were overwhelmed by Flesh Raiders, fighting back to back as they tried to find a path of escape.

XXX

Deeper within the Chasm, Shae and Lok had finally made it to the Chaos Wall. Butch began to scream and buck, nearly knocking the two Je'daii off her back. Shae tried to calm the Rancor, sending soothing waves through the Force.

"Butch! No! Easy, girl! Don't let the Chaos Wall get to you!" gently spoke Shae.

"Focus on the sigil I've put in your mind, Shae! Command the beast to obey _me_ now—I will put it into her mind, too!" stated Lok.

"Get out of my mind, Lok! Get out, or I'll throw you off Butch and you can _fall_ the rest of the way! And stay away from Butch!" angrily yelled Shae.

Lok was pleased by the girl's show of aggression. It made her presence _almost_ tolerable.

"I can feel the darkness in your mind, girl. Good. Good! There is power there. You've gotten darker, tougher. I _like_ it. You can increase your power with anger. Think of how Xesh _betrayed_ you…betrayed _all_ of the Je'daii…!" maniacally spoke Lok.

"He _didn't…_ not deliberately. That Rakata…Skal'nas…has Xesh under his thrall!" insisted Shae.

"I can _feel_ your emotions, Shae Koda. Like everyone you love deeply, Xesh has _abandoned_ you! Like your parents did, dying in a battle they should have won. Like Xesh. You gave him your heart and he has betrayed you. Hasn't he?" manipulated Lok.

Shae refused to believe that Xesh had abandoned her. She did do as Lok said though, letting him put the sigil in Butch's mind so they could get past the Chaos Wall.

XXX

Back on top, Sek'nos and Quan-Jang were having a hard time holding off the continuous stream of Flesh Raiders coming at them. Quan-Jang tried to call in reinforcements but his comm. wasn't working.

"My comm. isn't working! We must escape—let the rest of the Je'daii know what is happening in the Chasm!" warned Quan-Jang.

Sek'nos was not listening to the master. A familiar Force Signature had caught his attention. It was the signature of one he had once cared for deeply, but now only felt rage and anger towards. Trill.

The female Force Hound wickedly smiled at the Sith, reveling in the anger he felt towards her.

"I thought I smelled the stench of a slave! Predor Skal'nas will want you back…" laughed Trill.

"Worried about what Skal'nas wants, Trill? You should worry about what _I_ want! I Want Your Head!" yelled Sek'nos.

Trill dodged the savage swing of Sek'nos' Force pike.

"Ha! Je'daii. You seek balance and that makes you weak! True power lies in the Dark Side!" stated Trill.

Faster than Trill could react, Sek'nos grabbed the Force Hound by the throat.

"Does this feel like _balance_ to you, betrayer?" growled Sek'nos.

""Let…go of me! Or I'll…" gasped Trill.

"Kill me? I don't _care_ anymore, Trill. Live or die, it doesn't matter—as long as I get to kill _you_ first." snarled Sek'nos.

Sek'nos had Trill pinned to the ground. He slowly increased the pressure on the female's air way. Trill clawed at Sek'nos' hands, trying to free herself. Quan-Jang saw what the young Sith was doing and knew what it would mean if he killed the one he felt betrayed him.

"No, Sek'nos! Don't let the darkness consume you! Do not become like them! You are Je'daii!" screamed Quan-Jang.

"Je'daii!" muttered Sek'nos.

Realising what he had been about to do, Sek'nos released the traitor's throat. Trill laid unconscious on the ground. Sek'nos flung the female over his shoulder, following Master Quan-Jang out of the Chasm.

XXX

Shae and Lok had finally reached the bottom of the Chasm. There they saw what had to be the Infinity Gate, Skal'nas and Xesh standing beside it. Lok jumped off Butch, drawing his weapon.

"Skal'nas! It's _time,_ Predor, _time_ that I killed you!" shouted Lok.

"Away with you, slave! Die!" yelled Skal'nas.

Skal'nas sent a stream of Force lightning at Lok. The Je'daii rolled to the side, dodging the lightning.

The lightning scared Butch. Ever since the first time she flew during the Force Storm, the Rancor had hated lightning. Butch took to the air, flying as far away as she could from the lightning.

"Butch! Stay! _Stay!_ " called Shae.

"Let her go, Shae! You should flee as well." spoke Xesh.

Shae glared at Xesh. She drew her saber and charged. Xesh drew his own weapon, parrying and attacking the red head's every move with his own.

Lok and Skal'nas crossed blades. The fight reminded Lok much of when he had slayed Queen Hadiya. Hadiya was the worst villain known to the Tython system in the last century. If he could kill Hadiya then he could kill Skal'nas.

"You wouldn't know, of course, but I've had _experience_ killing arrogant warlords full of their own pride!" gloated Lok.

"These warlords—they were _not_ Rakata. They were not _me._ You are nothing, slave. Nothing but meat for the table." hissed Skal'nas.

"Forcesabers. Journeyer's toys. I have nastier weapons with which to play!" insisted Lok.

Shae ducked Xesh's forcesaber.

"You should not have followed me down here, Shae." snarled Xesh.

"You won't kill me, Xesh. I can sense the conflict within you! This isn't you!" stated Shae.

Xesh's anger rose. He swung his saber at Shae's legs. She jumped up, easily missing the forcesaber.

"You were wrong about me. I _know_ who I am. Skal'nas restored my memories— _all_ of them. I know who I am—and _everything_ I have done. I was _more_ than a slave. I was a willing participant, destroyer of worlds, bringer of death! That I could have be _anything_ but a Force Hound is just your own _false_ hope." angrily exclaimed Xesh.

Shae spun to the left to avoid another of Xesh's attacks. She aimed for the Force Hound's dominant arm, careful not to inflict any damage. Xesh blocked her blade, parrying it without breaking a sweat.

"No! I took you into my heart! Now look into your own! I _know_ what you felt! We shared a bond that was real! Don't _lie_ —to me _or_ yourself! The Rakata only ever showed you the Dark Side! It was all that you were allowed. When exposed to the Light Side you drank of it like a man of dying thirst!" exclaimed Shae.

Xesh continued his attack. Shae noticed Xesh's maneuvers had slowed; his strikes less accurate, attacks less aggressive. Somehow, someway, Shae was getting through to him. She had to keep going.

"No matter what the Rakata have done to you, I _know_ that at the core of your being you are _not_ Xesh the slave—you are _Tau!_ Choose your own path! You are _more_ than just a Force Hound. If Skal'nas tells you differently, then he is a _liar!_ " stated Shae.

Lok had Skal'nas where he wanted him. The dark Je'daii preformed a mind twist on the Rakata Predor. Skal'nas stopped his attack, face contracting in fear.

"What…is…this?!" gasped Skal'nas.

"Me. Crawling around in your mind. _Like_ it, Rakata?" laughed Lok.

"Welcome." said Skal'nas.

Dark images encircled Lok. The faces of millions of dying and suffering people flashed before his eyes.

"Oh no…no!" muttered Lok.

"Oh, _yes._ Become me. Enjoy my memories—all the deaths in the Force that I have experienced. I devoured some of my victims as they died. Taste what I am and despair, little Je'daii." wickedly laughed Skal'nas.

Lok fought back against the visions.

"Let go of me! _Let go of my mind!_ " screamed Lok.

"Too n _asty_ for you, slave? I release you." spoke Skal'nas.

Skal'nas plunged his pike into Lok. The Je'daii's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Hound! Stop playing with your kill! Finish her! We have work to do!" commanded Skal'nas.

Shae and Xesh crossed blades, each trying to gain the upper hand.

"You stand at crossed paths. You can be Xesh, the Hound, the slave—or you could be _Tau,_ the free man. Bound to the past, or open to the future. Your choice!" honestly spoke Shae.

The ground beneath their feet began to quake. Shae and Xesh paused in their fight, turning to see the pit of bubbling goo turn into the night sky. It was the Infinity Gate! They were too late. The galaxy was doomed.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

A'nang led Tasha and Ters to the lowest levels of Anil Kesh. The blind Twi'lek and Zabrak stood before a seemingly bottomless pit. Tasha held up the holocron, showing A'nang they had arrived where he wanted them to go.

"Master A'nang. We have brought your holocron here as you asked. Now, please, we need to know why." desperately spoke Tasha.

" _The appearance of the Rakata on Tython has triggered a fail-safe mechanism within my holocron. It is time to awaken the Tho Yor. For that awakening I need a Je'daii Seer."_ explained A'nang.

"Master A'nang, I am no longer a Seer—nor a Je'daii. Xesh blinded my eyes and blinded me from the Force…" sadly told Tasha.

" _Blinded is not_ severed. _The Force flows through all living beings and it flows through you still. You can be reunited with the Force so you may awaken the Tho Yor—but it will cost you your mortal shell."_ calmly explained A'nang.

Tasha felt Ters grab her by the shoulders. The blind Twi'lek turned to her Zabrak friend, hoping she was looking him in the eye.

"No! There must be some other way. Use _me!_ " exclaimed Ters.

"No, Ters. You are not a Seer. If there was another way, I know A'nang would tell us. This is our darkest hour. Je'daii are fighting and dying to save Tython. All are doing what they have been called on to do. How can I do less?" calmly spoke Tasha.

Ters sighed. He knew Tasha spoke the truth. It was the only way to save Tython.

"I will miss you, Tasha Ryo." sighed Ters.

"In the Force we Je'daii are never apart, Ters." assured Tasha.

With their goodbyes said, Tasha approached the edge of the pit and waited for Master A'nang's instructions.

XXX

"Behold, the galaxy!" laughed Skal'nas.

Xesh turned to Shae, ignoring his master and the Infinity Gate for the moment.

"Shae! Surrender, or you will die here! The gate is open! There is nothing you can do to stop Skal'nas now!" warned Xesh.

"No. I can't stop him. All I can do is..forgive you, Tau, without condition. Forgive not only what you have done to me, but to others. And hope you can forgive yourself. That is what it means to love someone." gently explained Shae.

Shae screamed as Force lightning hit her in the back. Xesh growled, head whipping around to see the one who attacked his female.

"Must I do your work, Hound? That Je'daii creature was a fool. You are a Force Hound—servant of the dark! Look within yourself and see the truth. Love is nothing. Love is a lie! _Power_ is everything! With the gate at my command, I am power! _My_ Rakatan Empire will truly _be_ infinite! Everyone else will be either a slave like you or die like her!" exclaimed Skal'nas.

Something in Xesh snapped. Xesh closed his eyes and Tau opened his for the first time. Tau lunged at the Rakata, showing no mercy.

"You are meat." snarled Tau.

"Disloyal whelp! Traitor! I will give you the ending all traitors deserve, Hound— _death!_ " hissed Skal'nas.

XXX

Tasha levitated over the pit. She could feel the Force flowing around her, binding her to the rest of the galaxy.

"Ters! Can you feel it? A'nang spoke the truth! I am one with the Force again, one with Tython, one with the Tho Yor…I now understand who created the Tho Yor…and why…" gently spoke Tasha.

Tasha's eyes cleared as a bright light began to engulf the Tho Yor. Ters ran for cover, coming Rajivari to evacuate the temple. All across Tython the Tho Yor began to glow with a radiant orange light. They were reacting to Tython's awakening, and the arrival of the one who dared to defy her.

XXX

At the bottom of the Chasm, the leader of the Infinite Empire and a former slave fought for the stake of not just the planet, but the galaxy.

"Traitorous Hound! You haven't the power to defeat me!" snarled Skal'nas.

"You gave me that power, Predor! You taught me to hate! I have rage you could never know, drawn from the anger and hatred you shown me all my life!" yelled Tau.

Suddenly, the Infinity Gate began to act strange. Skal'nas lunged at the Hound. Tau raised his saber, blocking the strike that would have decapitated him.

"The gate! What have those fool Je'daii done?!" growled Skal'nas.

"They have defeated you, Skal'nas. They have destroyed your gate and your plans for conquest." Exclaimed Tau.

"Betrayer!" shouted Skal'nas.

"This is not betrayal. This is rebellion." replied Tau.

Tau punched the Rakata in the stomach, sending him back into the boiling pit of the Infinity Gate. Skal'nas screamed, burning alive until not even his bones remained.

"I am not your Hound. I am not your slave. I am not Xesh. I am Tau." declared Tau.

Shae, who had regained consciousness when the ground began to quake, rushed to Lok's side. She felt the older Je'daii's neck. There was a pulse. Lok was still alive.

"Tau! Lok's alive! We've got to get him out of here!" called Shae.

Lok awoke. He ordered Shae to leave him, but Shae refused to, no matter how much she wanted to. Luckily, Butch had returned when she sensed her rider was in danger. Shae and Lok climbed onto Butch's back and Tau used his jetpack to get out of the Chasm before the Infinity Gate was completely destroyed.

XXX

Several days later, Lok sat in conference with Masters Ketu and Rajivari.

"It was as _my_ vision foretold, Master Ketu! Victory for the Je'daii against a great enemy! And as Xesh predicted, Master Rajivari, the Rakata fleet felt Skal'nas' death through the Force and retreated. The sub-Predors turned on each other as they fled, doing our work for us. The rest were destroyed by allied world ships as they fled the Tython system—we _won._ " proudly stated Lok.

"Yes, at a terrible price. It is time to put aside the forcesabers. The weapons skew the Balance." stated Ketu.

"The gate is no more. The Rakata will not return, and Tython has her own defenses in the Tho Yor." agreed Rajivari.

Lok manipulated his forcesaber, activating the blade.

"You think so? For over a year, masters, this weapon stood between me and death. A loyal friend. We're safe? I doubt it. Flesh Raiders have escaped to the riftlands. Until I know they are all dead, until I know the Rakata will not return, I will not put down my forcesaber—nor will those who follow me." explained Lok.

Ketu and Rajivari were outraged. How dare Lok challenge the will of his superiors? The forcesabers were dangerous. They brought one too close to the Dark Side. Lok had to be mad if he wanted break the balance and fall to the Dark Side completely, But, perhaps Lok was already there?

"Follow you? Be careful, Daegen Lok. You could wind up back on Bogan." forewarned Ketu.

"It would be a little crowded. We have all those former Rakata slaves there, training in the balance. This war has changed the Je'daii, Master Ketu, in ways I think none of us yet fully understand. One thing you _need_ to understand—I will never again consent to be sent to the dark moon. It's no place for a hero." coldly spoke Lok.

With that, Lok turned and left the room. Ketu knew this was the beginning of the end for the Je'daii. The invasion had changed him, and with people like Daegen Lok freely moving about, the Je'daii Order would never be the same.

XXX

While the future of the Je'daii was clouded in a dark shadow, Shae and Tau's future finally seemed bright. The Council had given the two Rangers (Tau having recently been make a Je'daii) permission to travel across Tython to help them recover from the war and learn more about the Force. They had started their journey at the border between the forest and the Silent Desert. The Silent Desert was a place where Je'daii came to meditate and learn balance, exactly what Tau needed to strengthen himself in.

"Even after everything I've done, the masters are allowing me to explore Tython and the balance. This surprises me, Shae…" admitted Tau.

"The masters put their trust in the Force. In the end, you defended the Je'daii Order. Tython is again in balance. Your freedom is their thanks. Are you ready…Tau?" softly spoke Shae.

"I am." swore Tau.

They shared a passionate kiss before walking out into the desert and a better future, together.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
